


Chasing Sunshine (and an overactive kid prince)

by RandomProjectedTrashCutie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, He tries so hard, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Maybe some light angst, Patton is Virgil's Dad, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, both boys are in kindergarten, he's virgil's brother, kid roman, logan is roman's dad, patton is good single dad, thomas is the kid who comes over and babysits the two whenever patton has work, y'all roman and virgil are gonna be best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomProjectedTrashCutie/pseuds/RandomProjectedTrashCutie
Summary: I am a SUCKER for Kid!Virgil and Dad!Pat and that's what I'm writing.





	Chasing Sunshine (and an overactive kid prince)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CombineTheKitchens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineTheKitchens/gifts).



Patton was standing outside the kindergarten, waiting for his son. It had been the first day of school, and Virgil didn’t take the morning so well. He hadn’t wanted Patton to go, and Patton had been worried all day.

“Papa!” Patton was brought out of his thoughts by a small shouts. A blur of purple ran to him, crashing into his legs and hugging him tight.

“Hey VeeVee” he called softly to his son, bending down. “How was the first day of school?”

“Never leave me again,” Virgil pouted, burrowing his face in Patton’s chest.

“I’m sorry VeeVee but I had to go to work,” He explained softly, “and school is important for you.”

“I don’t care.” He pouted. Patton ran his fingers through his son's hair.

“Did you do anything fun?” He asked gently. Virgil looked up at him, and scrunched up his noise.

“We made paintings with our hands and I painted a spider” he said with a sniffle. Patton shuttered. “And Missus Doherty,” he said carefully, sounding out the name, “made us sit in a circle and say out names.” He pouted again. “That part was no fun.”Patton let out a small chuckle.

“Did you make any new friends?” He asked, hopeful. Virgil looked up at him and gave him a small nod.

“There was another boy in my class,” He started, a smile coming onto his face, “who said he was a real life prince! I didn’t believe him but he told me it was the truth and showed me his sword. His name was roman like the empire,” he took a breath, “or at least that’s what he said.” A pause. “Papa, what’s an empire?” Patton stood, with a chuckle.

“It’s like a large kingdom” he said. 

“Oh, and was Roman one of them?”

“There was a Roman Empire, yes” Patton answered, amused.

“So he is a prince!” He said, eyes widening with surprise. “I can’t believe it” he whispered. Patton smiled warmly, and looked up, seeing another man being dragged by a small boy in a prince outfit.

“Dad, dad look! That’s My new friend!” He called, pointing at Virgil. Virgil turned at the voice, and upon seeing Roman, started pointing exitedly.

“That’s Roman” he said to Patton, smiling wide

“Hi Virgil!” Roman said, jumping on him for a hug. Virgil smiled at him, and hugged him back. Patton looked up at the man standing behind Roman. He smiled at him.

“Hello there! I’m Patton, Virgil’s dad” he said, offering his hand to the man. He took it warmly.

“I’m Logan. Roman’s my son,” He said. “It seems like our two sons have an affinity for each other.” He commented. Patton nodded in agreement.

“I’m so glad Virgil found a friend, he was so nervous about going to school for the first time.” Logan smiled.

“Believe it or not, so was Roman. But all I heard these past couple of minutes was about Virgil. It appears he's made a good friend.” He said, a small smile on his face. Patton nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, only to hear a small voice behind him.

“Dad! Can me and Vee and his dad and you all get ice cream? Please please please!!!” Roman said, jumping up and down. Virgil was clutching his arm, watching his father pleadingly. Logan looked at Patton.

“Well it’s alright by me.” He answered. “Patton?”

“Sure we can!” He said, with a bright smile. Roman let out a shout of victory and grabbed Virgil's hand, both boys running ahead. Patton smiled even wider. 

"Shall we?" Logan asked, politely waiting for Patton, while also watching the two boys. He got an eager nod in response. Both father's began to head off after their children.

"Hey VeeVee?" Patton called to his small storm cloud. Virgil stopped and turned to Patton, managing to somehow stop Roman for a few seconds. "Should we bring Dee some ice cream too?" Virgil stuck his tongue out and shook his head. 

"Nope!" He called back without hesitation, turning back to Roman who was vibrating with energy. Patton let out a small laugh. This was going to be a good year. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> alright a new story here we go  
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at @randomprojectedtrashcutie uwu  
> and don't forget to comment!!


End file.
